Magic Weapon
Rune Weapons When this Ritual is cast to create a Rune Weapon it makes a Rune marked handle for a CQ weapon (a hilt for a melee weapon or rings or gloves or boots or bands or whatever for an unarmed weapon) that increases the power of Spirit Weapon and Weaponry Spells (excluding Silver Bow). Runes are words of power that infuse magically created items with greater power than the Arcane Spell alone would grant. The Runes are carefully inscribed on the hilt using inlaid Gems and precious stones. The total Levels of all runes attached the weapon cannot exceed the Spell Strength of the Magic Weapon Ritual. It is not possible to put multiple runes of the same level on a single weapon. Rune Weapons are limited to unaltered Arcane Spells only (no Meta Magic, Arcane Amplification , Spell Fortification...etc.). Activating a Rune Weapon requires the user to have the weapon equipped, then they must cast the Spell they intend to use with the Rune Weapon as they would normally cast it (Trigger, Mystic Instinct, Fetish...etc. all work fine). The Spell casts as normal but is infused with the power of the Runes adding all bonuses from the Runes onto the Spell. Rune bonuses are cumulative with any Spell Effects that may be present. For example the Burn1 from the "Toasty" Rune can be added to the Burn Damage that comes from Flame Weaponry. Altering and Upgrading Rune Weapons As the Casters increase their knowledge of this Ritual they will want to improve older Rune Weapons that they have created. To do so the caster can cast the Rune Weapons Ritual and change any or all Runes on the weapon. Only the difference (if any) between the Material Cost of the old weapon and the new must be paid. The full Mystic Cost must be paid as normal. It is possible to downgrade a Rune Weapon, the Material Cost to do so is free. 'Enchanted Weapons' An Enchanted Weapon is an Ancient or Unarmed Weapon, (including shields), that is enhanced with the power of a Spell. Any Spell that can be used to create an Ancient or Unarmed Weapon can be used to make an Enchanted Weapon. Enchanted Weapons are essentially a version of the Spell that is always ‘on’. To create an Enchanted Weapon the Caster first creates a mundane weapon using the ritual Materials then infuses the weapon with any Spell that he knows that is capable of creating that type of weapon. The Ritual caster must pay the Mystic Cost for both this Ritual and the infusing Spell but he gains checks for both as well. During the process of creating the Enchanted Weapon the Caster also creates a special enchanted sheathe that turns the weapon “off” when it is put away. The handle of the weapon remains mundane allowing anyone to draw, hold and wield the weapon. Enchanted weapons are more resistant to Damage than normal weapons; their RF is raised by 1/level of this Skill. When the Enchanted Weapon is completed the weapon will function exactly as the Spell would normally function except with a permanent Duration. The weapon gains a bonus to Damage that is equal to the normal Damage that the mundane weapon would deal. Anyone can wield the weapon; any rules regarding who wields the weapon, (such as caster only for Flame Weapon or damage dealt by Spirit Weapons etc.), are ignored. It is possible to combine Enchanted Weapons with Rune Weapons to make Enchanted Rune Weapons that are permanently active. 'Mystic Firearms' Mystic Firearms are weapons forged by Artificers to aid in the casting of Conflict Spells. Casting this Ritual will Create a Mystic Firearm of the same Level. Each Mystic Firearm handles similarly to a regular Firearm and requires the same Skill to use. The basic types of Mystic Firearms are: *'Pistoles:' Small one handed weapons that can store a moderate amount of single-target, spells and fire them in bursts. Because of their compact size they can be dual wielded (one in each hand) and they have low speed factors, good for getting off quick attacks. Pistoles can also be wielded in Close Quarters Combat with no penalties or drawbacks. Wielding Pistoles requires the Pistol Skill. *'Muskets:' Medium, two handed weapons that can store a large number of spells and fire in Bursts. Wielding Muskets requires the Rifle Skill. *'Blunderbuss:' Medium, two handed weapons that can store a moderate number of spells and fire Cluster and AoE strikes. Wielding a Blunderbuss requires the Rifle Skill. Note: Muskets and Blunderbusses are very accurate over distances and as such they receive a +'2 to strike when firing a single shot' (this bonus is not applied to bursts). Muskets and Blunderbusses are unwieldy in CQ combat and have several drawbacks there. They cannot burst in CQ combat, and they lose their single shot bonus in CQ combat. *'Bombards:' Large two handed weapons that store a small number of Spells but are capable of firing AoE strikes in Volleys. Firing Bombards requires the Cannon Skill. Bombards cannot Burst in CQ combat and they receive a -4 to Strike when fired in CQ combat.. 'Loading Mystic Firearms' Once built the Mystic Firearm can only be loaded with Mystic Cells. The level of the M-Cell required is based on the size of the Mystic Firearm Level 1 M-Cells for Pitsols, Level 2 M-Cells for Muskets and Blunderbuss', and Level 3 M-Cells for Bombards. M-cells can be built with this Ritual. The total Levels of all M-Cells built with one casting of this Ritual cannot exceed the Level that the Ritual is cast at. Charging an M-Cell is done by casting a Conflict Spell Into it. The Cell contains the Spell and releases it whenever the weapon is fired untill the payload is expended. 'Using Mystic Firearms' Mystic Firearms are fired in combat the same way as regular Firearms. They utilize the same Combat Skills as regular Firearms and require no spell knowledge to use. Mystic Firearms cannot be upgraded with technology such as Targeting or Multi-weapon upgrades. 'Spike' Spike is used to create devestating Ancient Ranged Weapons. The Weapons can be any kind of projectile that can be hurled with the Ranged Weapons Skill. The maximum number of items that can be created at one time is equal to the Level of this Ritual. When the ritual is cast it creates a number of projectiles that function exactly like their mundane counterparts. That is until they are charged with an Elemental Mastery or Conflict Spell. To charge the projectiles all a Mage has to do is cast the Spell he wishes to charge them with at them. As long as the projectiles are all within the same hex they will be charged (projectiles outside of the hex vanish). Only Conflict Spells or the following Mastery Spells can be used to charge Spikes: *Arc Lightning *Implosion *Crack *Disinegrate *Inferno Once the Spikes are charged they will take on certain properties of the Spell They were charged with. The Spike's Range and Speed Factor will be the same as the Mundane projectile but damage AoE and all other special effects of the Spell will be applied. When a spike hits the target it discharges and is destroyed in the process. If the Spike misses the target the character who used the Spike makes a save vs luck, if successful the Spike is intact. 'Upgrading Magic Weapons' When an Artificer raises this Ritual up Levels he will want to upgrade his existing weapons to the Ritual's new Level. To do this the Artificer can spend a four hour block and upgrade a number of existing weapons equal to the Level of this Skill upto the maximum allowable Level. The difference in material cost between the old Level and the upgraded Level must be paid by the artificer. Any Spells loaded into the weapons are unaffected by the upgrade to the weapon. Category:Enchanted weapons Category:Mystic firearms Category:Runic items